


Красавец и чудовища

by fish4l



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish4l/pseuds/fish4l
Summary: На что только не пойдешь ради новой книги!
Relationships: Gilderoy Lockhart/Gilderoy Lockhart, Gilderoy Lockhart/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	Красавец и чудовища

**Author's Note:**

> Основной пейринг: Локхарт/Локхарт. И это канон )
> 
> В тексте использованы тексты песен:  
I Will Survive (Freddie Perren, Dino Fekaris)  
Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word (Elton John, Bernie Taupin)  
Roxanne (Sting)  
Voulez-Vous (Benny Andersson, Björn Ulvaeus)  
I Will Always Love You (Dolly Parton)
> 
> А также фрагмент книги "Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната"

_… Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive_   
_I've got all my life to live_   
_And I've got all my love to give…_

Гил вышел из душа, насвистывая и вытираясь на ходу нежно-голубым полотенцем. На кровати живописно раскинулся заранее приготовленный халат в тон полотенцу, но Гил прошёл мимо, к большому зеркалу. Встал напротив него и решительно отбросил ненужную тряпку.

В зеркале отражался белокурый бог; Гил извлек из памяти подходящее имя — Аполлон? Точно. Напевая, он задвигал бедрами — и наполовину вставший член тяжело качнулся. Гил обхватил его рукой и начал дрочить в ритме песни, не отрывая взгляда от своего отражения. Бог в зеркале приоткрыл рот, его грудь вздымалась, а на головке выступила капелька смазки. Гил размазал ее большим пальцем и добавил темпа. Наконец он хрипло выдохнул финальное «I will survive» и выплеснулся на зеркало. Мутные капли медленно стекали по стеклу, сквозь них ещё было видно отражение идеальных ягодиц: Гил упал на постель. «Все-таки я хорош», — подумал он, прежде чем отключиться.

С этой же мыслью он проснулся через полчаса. Снаружи на подоконнике копошилась незнакомая сова. Гил запахнул халат поплотнее и открыл окно. Свежий ветер взъерошил спутанные со сна волосы, и Гил нахмурился. Он терпеть не мог беспорядка на голове.

«Во встрече по-прежнему не заинтересован, — гласила записка. — Назовите сумму гонорара. P.S. Колдофото оставил на память.»

Это было досадно.

Очередное предложение о встрече — и колдографию с автографом — Гил отправил Люпину ещё позавчера, нимало не сомневаясь в положительном ответе. Он любил этот снимок: верхняя пуговица рубашки расстёгнута, ветер аккуратно перебирает кудри, взгляд многозначительный, а улыбка — искренняя. В тот момент он думал о том, какой же он красавчик. Нельзя было не улыбнуться.

Сколько Гил себя помнил, он всегда знал, что талантлив. В конце концов, он учился на Равенкло, а это факультет незаурядных умов. Да, ему давались не все чары, и программу Хогвартса он основательно подзабыл сразу после выпускных экзаменов, но факт оставался фактом: Гилдерой Локхарт был магом талантливым, обаятельным, привлекательным, а последнее время — ещё и знаменитым.

Не заинтересован? Пора положить этому конец. Мерлин с ним, с гонораром, пообещать можно какой угодно, а вот идея сделать карточки погорячее уже приходила Гилу в голову; он опасался ущерба для репутации, но ведь можно просто сделать их на всякий случай… На такой вот случай.

То, что Люпин — вспомнить бы его имя — мужчина, Гила совершенно не смущало. Ему было всё равно, с кем спать. Его устраивали и восхищённые вздохи женщин, и грубоватые ласки мужчин. Он любил, когда его медленно раздевали и самозабвенно целовали каждый открывшийся дюйм; когда резко сдирали мантию и громко шлёпали по отставленной заднице; когда отдавались с нежными стонами и когда брали с громким рыком. Что угодно, лишь бы любили. Кого же любить, как не его? Жаль только, что по-настоящему Гила мог ценить только он сам.

Секс с оборотнем мог стать отличным пикантным дополнением к задуманной книге. Может, пришла пора издать и книгу для взрослых, с полной версией событий. Гил обнаружил, что опять не на шутку завёлся. Он совершенно не помнил, как выглядел Люпин, но подрочить и в этот раз можно было на фантазию. Гил отлично представлял, как высокий мускулистый человек, весь покрытый густой мягкой шерстью, прижимает его спиной к себе, обводит острым когтем соски, горячо дышит в шею, а затем трётся о бедро большим, нет, огромным, просто нечеловеческим членом. От одной только мысли о том, как он встанет на колени и раздвинет перед этим чудовищем ягодицы, Гил кончил, забрызгав спермой любимый голубой халат. После оргазма палочка слушалась плохо, Гил перепутал заклинания, и халат поменял цвет на грязно-бурый. Помянув Мерлина, Гил торопливо привязал к лапке совы короткую записку для Люпина: «Гонорар обсудим при личной встрече. Попробуйте заинтересовать меня!»

Оборотень, кем бы он ни был, заплатит Гилу за всё: и за халат, и за грязную фантазию. Этот Люпин просто обязан его трахнуть!

* * *  
_… What I got to do to make you love me?_  
_What I got to do to make you care?_

ГГил считал, единственное, что несомненно стоит заимствовать у магглов, — это их музыку. Возможно, ещё кое-что из моды, но магический мир слишком консервативен и никогда не примет ничего обтягивающего, короткого или блестящего. Гил собирался понемногу растрясти устои: он предпочитал мантии сочных цветов — голубые, зеленые, малиновые. Однажды мир узреет его и в золотом; Гил даже подобрал ткань, пока размышлял над отделкой. Жаль, в магическом мире не носили солнечных очков. У его любимого певца вместо фамилии было имя — Джон; а у Джона была потрясающая коллекция. Гил ни за что не признавался себе, что беззастенчиво заимствовал кое-какие находки с концертных костюмов.

Музыка же магглов была легкой, простой и свежей, в ней можно было найти мелодии на любой вкус и тексты на любое настроение. Гил под дезиллюминационными чарами часто проходил на концерты. Главное было не заслушаться, а то чары спадали в самый неподходящий момент, и приходилось сбегать, не надеясь на добрый Конфундус.

Организовать частную фотосессию Гил смог всего за один день. Для фото он выбрал облегающие бриджи и тонкую батистовую рубашку, в качестве реквизита взял метлу и постарался так, что даже прутья загорелись: полировал рукоять, водя медленно вверх-вниз; сидел на метловище, покачивая ногой и облизывая губы; опирался на метлу, слегка отставив задницу. К Люпину отправилась самая невинная карточка: на ней Гил стоял спиной к камере, а затем оборачивался и призывно улыбался, кокетливо поводя плечом. Автографа на снимке не было, как и дополнительных пояснений. Прочие же колдофото получились одна другой горячее, Гил даже подумал хранить их в Гринготтсе. Но желание рассматривать себя пересилило, и в ожидании ответа он мастурбировал на самую любимую карточку — ту, где сидел на метле. Грудь была слегка обнажена, бриджи в паху натянулись, а улыбка на губах была многообещающей и сладкой. Ни один оборотень не устоит.

На Равенкло секрет гриффиндорца Люпина был секретом Полишинеля. Первогодкам в качестве тестов давали задания на наблюдательность. Ответы за пределы факультета не выносились, так что тайна розового зонтика Хагрида, любимого лакомства директора или вот то, что пятикурсник Люпин — оборотень, так и оставались загадками для прочих студентов. К чести Гила, он решил задачу Люпина одним из первых — на втором же полнолунии после начала учебного года. О своей догадке он гордо рассказал в гостиной факультета, умолчав о том, что случайно подслушал в коридоре разговор Мародеров.

Новое письмо Люпина тоже было кратким: «Когда, где? По-прежнему интересует гонорар. P.S. Теплее.» Но на сей раз оборотень снизошел до ответной любезности и сам приложил карточку: сквозь густые заросли медленно пробирался огромный зверь. Видно было нечётко, но впечатление производило нужное. Гил был заинтригован.

Люпин был отличным кандидатом для нового расследования. Оборотень-маг. Стоило подумать, как описать его в книге — как кровожадное чудовище с волшебной палочкой, или как отшельника-изгоя, или, чем Мерлин не шутит, как благородного защитника других оборотней. Для бестселлера лучше всего подходил первый вариант: оборотни опасны, а оборотень, закончивший Хогвартс, был бы для обывателя опасен вдвойне. Но для начала все-таки стоило просто присмотреться.

Гил назначил встречу в неприметном пабе в Косом переулке, на самом пересечении с Лютным. Место было проверенное, только для своих, и служило неиссякаемым источником сплетен. Гил торопился на встречу, напевая Джона под нос и опаздывая уже примерно на четверть часа — упрямые волосы никак не хотели ложиться мягкой волной, да и на мантии неброского цвета лазури оказалось странное бурое пятно. Встав на пороге паба, он оглядел зал. Никого, напоминающего героя его фантазий, в заведении не вырисовывалось. Большинство столиков было занято знакомыми Гилу магами, и только в углу сидел какой-то невзрачный мужчина средних лет. Увидев, что Гил заметил его, он помахал рукой.

«И ради этого я срочно чистил мантию», — подумал Гил, разглядывая свое вероятное чудовище. Перед ним сидел рано поседевший молодой человек. Его лицо было покрыто едва заметными шрамами, он был невысок и довольно худ, старая мантия висела мешком. Гил поджал губы. Если бы они встретились не в этом пабе, он бы никогда не посмотрел бы на такого оборванца. «Какой же я красавчик, — размышлял Гил, рассматривая Люпина, — он старше меня на четыре года, а так ужасно выглядит. Надо же следить за собой. О чём он вообще думает?»

Но вслух Гил только спросил:

— Люпин?

— Ремус, — оборотень улыбнулся, осветив полумрак паба отличными белыми зубами, правда, несколько крупноватыми.

«О, интересно, чем он пользуется для чистки зубов», — подумал Гил и кивнул. Он все равно не был уверен, что запомнит, хотя имя было недлинное.

— Так что от меня требуется? — поинтересовался Люпин и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Всё просто. Ты мне рассказываешь про оборотней, я пишу книгу, — Гил начал со своего обычного предложения.

— Хм, — Люпин нахмурился. — А в чем моя выгода?

— Имя на обложке и, скажем, двадцать пять процентов от выручки.

И тут разговор шёл обычным путем. Но Люпин, потянувшись было вперёд, снова откинулся на спинку.

— Не пойдёт.

— Больше денег предложить не могу, — возмутился Гил. — Во-первых, неизвестно, потянет ли вообще твоя история на книгу, во-вторых, писать всё-таки буду я, — и он приосанился. — Я известный писатель.

— Знаю, — кивнул Люпин. — Деньги меня интересуют, не скрою. Но вот светить свое имя… Нет, я не согласен.

Гил был поражен. Люпин был первым, кто прямо сказал, что заинтересован в деньгах, но равнодушен к славе. Конечно, никакого второго имени на обложке не предполагалось, но прямой отказ его удивил.

— Тогда?..

— Деньги вперёд, — настаивал Люпин. — Двести галлеонов. Это намного меньше четверти возможной выручки, но мне хватит. Ты пользуешься Прытко-пишущим пером? Тогда пары встреч будет достаточно.

Гил не пользовался. Он понятия не имел, что это за перо. Но насчет пары встреч был согласен. Да и сумма в двести галлеонов его не смутила, он вообще не собирался платить. Может и правда на встречу принести денег, раз Люпин такой нервный.

— Пойдёт, — заявил он. — Но сегодня я не готов.

— Конечно.

Люпин снова улыбнулся; блеснуло белым.

«Узнать секрет его зелья для зубов», — подумал Гил и кисло улыбнулся. Идея переспать с оборотнем разваливалась на глазах. Впрочем, написать книгу это не помешает.

* * *  
_…Roxanne you don't have to wear that dress tonight_  
_Walk the streets for money you don't care if it's wrong or if it's right._

Сидя на кровати, Гил снова напевал.

Для встречи он снял комнату в «Трёх мётлах». Обстановка несколько смущала: большую часть комнаты занимала огромная красная кровать с балдахином и десятком подушек. У окна притулился небольшой столик, явно предназначенный не для письма, а для поздней трапезы, а у камина лежала старая шкура животного, видовую принадлежность которого уже было невозможно определить. Висящее над камином старинное зеркало нехотя отражало Гила. Как назло, он надел мантию винного оттенка и потому несколько сливался с интерьером.

Гил погладил себя пером по щеке и хмыкнул.

Не сразу убедился мир в его талантах. Аптекари не признавали его опытным зельеваром и принимать от него зелья отказывались наотрез. Мадам Малкин не разглядела очевидный талант стилиста, Боргин посмеялся над его попыткой разобраться с артефактом, а гоблины вообще проигнорировали его письма о соискании должности ликвидатора заклятий. Работать в пабе Гил считал ниже своей гордости, в Мунго не стоило и соваться с его ТРИТОН, и всё, что оставалось — преподавать в Хогвартсе или писать в «Пророк». Первый вариант не рассматривался — быть знаменитым среди подростков было лестно, но явно не денежно.

Гил начал с написания небольших заметок. Парочку из них даже напечатали, хоть и не на первой полосе. Гил воспрял духом, но высасывать из пальца новости, а не быть их героем, оказалось всё-таки не для него. Впрочем, тут вовремя скончался дальний родственник — не то двоюродный дядюшка, не то троюродный дедушка, — и оставил Гилу небольшое, но вполне ощутимое наследство. Куча галлеонов в сейфе Гринготтса так и манила спустить её на новый гардероб и роскошный дом, но Гил удержался. Во-первых, он собирался немного поездить по миру, а во-вторых, написать об этом книгу. Не о мире, конечно, а о себе. Издать её он мог и за собственный счёт, такие мелочи его не интересовали.

Однако через пару лет после окончания Хогвартса Гил всё ещё прозябал в неизвестности. Его статьи не принимал даже «Придира», выпущенная — действительно за свой счёт — маленьким тиражом книга путевых заметок «Дороги и восходы» пылилась на дальних полках магазинов. Путешествовать было уже некуда, наследство медленно, но верно тратилось на мантии, безделушки и гель для волос. Будущее было туманным.

Но однажды Гилу повезло. В «Дырявом котле» он услышал сплетню о старой карге-ведьме, которая где-то в Корнуолле отвадила от деревни банши. Гил решил, что это неплохой сюжет для статьи на первую полосу. Он так и видел крупный заголовок в «Пророке»: «От нашего собственного корреспондента Гилдероя Локхарта…» Для начала сойдёт.

Гил провел в корнуолльских болотах две недели, возненавидел Корнуолл, местных пикси, местное пиво и местных жителей, но деревню, о которой шла речь, нашёл. Впрочем, назвать деревней скопище старых полуразвалившихся домиков можно было с большой натяжкой. Нашлась и карга — ей было под триста, она шамкала беззубым ртом и крутила таким большим носом, что он почти доставал до рта, но заклинания из её палочки вылетали отменные. Гил никогда не испытывал на себе такое сильное Жалящее, как в тот раз, когда он просто подошел к старухе поближе, чтобы расспросить. Когда он смог объяснить ей, зачем прибыл, она рассказала ему всё, что помнила: вой банши на краю ближайшего леса, её длинные темные волосы, страх и ужас. Как она прогнала чудовище, старуха помнила хуже, но заклинание на пергаменте накорябала. Гил пообещал ей первую полосу в «Пророке», и когда старуха измучила его вопросом «когда?», он сделал то, к чему не был готов. Он поднял палочку и выполнил заклинание, которое никогда не практиковал на людях — магглов он людьми всё-таки не считал. Забвение. Лицо старухи на мгновение утратило свое угрюмое выражение и стало похоже на чистый лист. И только Гил знал, что на нём надо написать.

Старуха открыла мутные глаза и махнула рукой. Гил пробормотал что-то неразборчивое — он был уверен, что извинился — и бросился обходить деревню. До заката ему требовалось изменить память еще десятку старух.

Через две недели книга о банши была написана. Через три Гил проснулся знаменитым.

Люпин вошёл в гнездо возможного разврата без стука. Оглядевшись, он смущённо покраснел, прошёл к столику, сел на единственный в комнате стул и обратился к Гилу:

— Здесь точно будет удобно?

— Подходящее место, — Гил кивнул и расправил на коленях пергамент. Пышное перо чуть дрогнуло в его руке.

— О, последняя модель, — уважительно заметил Люпин.

Гил мысленно помянул Мерлина, вспомнив цену, в которую ему обошлось перо. Даже гипотетический гонорар Люпина был уменьшен по крайней мере на двадцать процентов.

— Начнём? — Люпин, казалось, был полон энтузиазма. — Спрашивай.

Гил вздохнул и достал список подготовленных вопросов. Перо бросилось записывать.

Несколько часов и десяток Агуаменти спустя Люпин остановился. Он без утайки рассказал Гилу о повадках и трансформации, о том, как оборотни ощущают Луну и что происходит наутро после обращения. Он честно отрабатывал свои неполученные деньги и вывалил на Гила множество фактов и историй. Но среди этого словесного мусора не было практически ничего, на чем можно было построить бестселлер. Гил опять вздохнул. Люпин ускользал от ответов на вопросы о нападениях на магглов, он умолчал о том, как обратили его самого, о Фенрире Грейбеке и о том, каково это — очнуться утром, испачканным в крови ночной добычи. И даже о вкусе этой добычи ничего не сказал. По словам Люпина вообще выходило, что оборотни вполне разумны и могут сосуществовать с волшебниками в мире. Гил это понимать отказывался.

Впрочем, у него созрел новый план. Вблизи Люпин оказался очень даже симпатичным, хоть и застенчивым. Он покраснел, когда Гил обернулся, повторяя позу с колдофото. Он мило смущался, когда они соприкасались коленями, а еще Люпин то и дело посматривал на кровать, на которой сидел Гил. Стоило поднажать в этом направлении, и если не рассказ о леденящих кровь нападениях, то хотя бы описание секса можно будет добавить.

* * *  
_…Take it now or leave it — ah-ha!_  
_Now it's all we get — ah-ha!_  
_Nothing promised, no regrets…_

К следующей встрече Гил подготовился намного лучше. Номер был выбран тот же, но подушки были разбросаны более художественно — одна из них заняла место на полу возле камина; на столике появилась бутылка вина с двумя бокалами, а уголок покрывала на кровати был кокетливо загнут. Сам Гил выбрал нейтральную мантию — темно-синюю, чтобы она ещё лучше оттеняла цвет его глаз и блеск волос. Вопреки собственному желанию, Гил даже принёс на встречу деньги. Мешочек с галлеонами сиротливо лежал на подоконнике.

Гил был уверен, что сегодня крепость наконец падет.

Самая первая сова, посланная к Люпину ещё год назад, вернулась с самым коротким вежливым ответом: «Спасибо, не заинтересован». Гил забросил пергамент в угол, отметив, что и колдографию с автографом Люпин вернул. Почему-то это расстроило больше всего. Другие — даже мужчины — расхватывали его колдофото как горячие пирожки, а этот Люпин «не заинтересован». На время Гил выбросил строптивого оборотня из головы: до него дошли слухи о колдуне, который в одиночку справился с парой вампиров. Эта история стоила проверки — и запечатления в новой книге.

Несколько месяцев спустя, подписывая во «Флориш и Блоттс» новенькие экземпляры «Встреч с вампирами», Гил размышлял о том, насколько люди падки до славы. Вот и колдун, чьё имя вылетело из головы Гила в то же мгновение, когда из его палочки вылетело заклинание Забвения, потребовал ни много ни мало половины доходов от новой книги. Гил был готов поделиться четвертью, но упрямый старик требовал ещё и добавить свое имя на обложку. Смириться с этим было невозможно. На задней обложке тогда красовался бы Гил, а рядом — рябое горбатое чудовище преклонных лет. «Красавчик, — говорил ему дед, — мы будем отлично смотреться вместе». И похабно подмигивал. Если до этого Гил слегка сомневался, стоит ли использовать один и тот же трюк дважды, то больше сомнений не было. Он и себе был готов стереть память об этой унизительной встрече.

Тема оборотней продолжала волновать Гила, и сова вновь улетела к Люпину. На сей раз она несла с собой не только деловое предложение, но и новую книгу. Ответ был тем же, а книга вернулась нераспечатанной. Тогда в ход пошла та колдография, с искренней улыбкой. И она сработала.

_…I'm really glad you came, you know the rules, you know the game_   
_Master of the scene…_

На сей раз Люпин постучал, прежде чем нарисоваться в проёме, и показался Гилу куда более худым и измождённым.

— Я ненадолго, мы же почти всё обсудили. Я хотел бы забрать свой гонорар.

Гил был немного разочарован.

— У меня остались вопросы, — он покосился на пергамент. — Что тут ещё? О, например, поговорим о спаривании...

Люпин словно очнулся и широко распахнул глаза.

— О чём?

— О спаривании. О совокуплении. О сексе и оборотнях. Читателям будет интересно.

— Но книгу могут прочесть дети! — возмутился Люпин.

— Мы издадим две версии, — Гил чувствовал себя змеем-искусителем и даже сел покрасивее, выставив одну ногу. — Стоит добавить немного деталей.

Люпин растерянно плюхнулся на край кровати рядом с Гилом.

— И что надо знать читателям об этом… о спаривании? — он запнулся.

Гил слегка наклонился ближе:

— Я понимаю, тема сложная. Может, нам немного выпить? — и он протянул Люпину бокал. В вино было добавлено зелье, Гил точно не знал, какое, но аптекарь уверял, что оно развяжет язык и «обнажит истинную сущность».

Люпин долго отнекивался, затем подозрительно принюхивался, но вино все-таки пригубил. Гил решительным жестом положил ему руку на плечо. Тот покосился, но руку не сбросил.

— Ну, расскажи же что-нибудь о совокуплении… — Гил интимно понизил голос. — У оборотней это происходит как-то по-особенному? Наверное, полнолуние разжигает страсть?

Люпин с тоской покосился на окно. Гил проследил его взгляд — всходила луна. Полная или почти; он не разбирался в такой ерунде и усилил натиск.

— А занимаются ли оборотни сексом с оборотнями своего пола? — почти прошептал он и прижался к Люпину коленом.

— Своего?.. — Люпин выглядел задумчивым, будто не понимал, что происходит. Гил расстегнул верхние пуговицы на рубашке.

— А? — зелье все еще не действовало, язык Люпина не желал развязываться, а Гил тем временем боролся с поясом на брюках.

— Мм… — Люпин осознал, что происходит, когда полностью обнажённый Гил — он кинул взгляд на зеркало: даже в мутном стекле отражалось совершенство — сел перед ним на столик, раздвинул ноги и принялся поглаживать себя пером. В этот момент оно все равно не смогло бы записать что-либо членораздельное.

Гил быстро довел себя до полной боевой готовности: член гордо встал во все свои шесть с почти четвертью дюймов. Гил ласкал себя, не забывая про яички, и то и дело посматривал на свое отражение в зеркале. Смотреть на Люпина не было нужды: тот тяжело дышал и ёрзал, сминая покрывало.

— Не хочешь рассказывать, так покажи.

— А? — нет, Люпин был непробиваем.

— Иди ко мне, мое чудовище!

Люпин вскочил с кровати и забегал по комнате.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь! Я не могу!

Гил для верности сполз со столика и повернулся к Люпину боком, чтобы тот оценил форму подтянутых ягодиц и гордо стоящий член.

— Не могу, — повторил Люпин, — я чудовище. Со мной нельзя, понимаешь?

— Нет? — в свою очередь, удивился Гил, — ты меня не хочешь, что ли?

— Мы говорим на разных языках, — Люпин перестал метаться и с тоской посмотрел в окно. Гил поёжился, свежий ветер всколыхнул тонкую занавеску. Член начал падать. Не менее гордо.

Люпин отошёл к двери.

— Ты красив, я не спорю, — Гил расслабился и дальше слушал невнимательно, разглядывая себя в зеркале и снова возбуждаясь. — Тебя трудно не хотеть, но я — оборотень. Я не могу быть с тобой. Я опасен для всех, кроме себе подобных. Я говорил тебе в прошлый раз, что мы можем жить в мире с волшебниками, но это не всегда так. Я опасен, я, — Люпин почти шептал. — Я не должен был приходить. Но книга про оборотней так важна. И мне нужны деньги…

Люпин все говорил и говорил, отступая к двери. Раздался странный звук, будто звякнуло золото, потом грустный жалобный стон, и Люпин исчез. Кажется, Гил краем глаза видел белую вспышку заклинания. Он даже не понял, что остался в комнате один. Впрочем, нет, с ним оставалось Прытко-пишущее перо, а номер был оплачен до самого утра. Гил плюхнулся на кровать, провёл пером по животу и томно вздохнул. Про оборотней он напишет как-нибудь потом. Гил посмотрел на шкуру перед камином. Есть же еще йети, тут же пришло ему в голову. Интересно, как их найти…

***  
_Bittersweet memories -_  
_That is all I'm taking with me._  
_So good-bye. Please don't cry:_  
_We both know I'm not what you, you need…_  
  
_На очередном уроке защиты от тёмных искусств Гарри играл оборотня; в другой раз он наверняка отказался бы от этой роли, но сейчас было важно не испортить доброе расположение духа Локхарта._  
_— Чудесный вой, Гарри, очень натурально. Я бросился на него, повалил на землю и приложил к горлу волшебную палочку. Собрав последние силы, произнёс сложнейшее заклинание Обращения, оборотень издал жалобный стон — ну-ка, Гарри, изобрази! Пронзительнее! Ага, вот так. Мех у него исчез, клыки уменьшились, и он превратился в простого смертного. Просто, но незабываемо, и для жителей той деревни я теперь герой. Избавил их от оборотня._

Жалобный стон Поттера показался Гилу смутно знакомым. Кажется, он слышал что-то подобное раньше, и это как-то связано с оборотнями. Бред, Гил никогда не встречался с оборотнем. Он бы об этом не забыл.


End file.
